A Past Not Forgotten
by Sage of Hyrule
Summary: It was my fault, everything was. If I hadn't had tried to change things on my own, the tragedy that befell Hyrule might not have happened... If I had just fought a little harder, maybe he wouldn't have suffered so. Maybe... OoT based, Zelda's POV
1. Prologue

Prologue

The battle for Hyrule has finally ceased. The reign of the King of Evil has ended, and Hyrule has finally returned to a time of peace. We have but one boy to thank for this, one boy who has put his life on the line countless times to protect Hyrule and its princess. To protect me. I had him seal the Master Sword, and with it the past that we shared. But even during this time of peace that past haunts me, unwilling to let me forget. As long as I live I cannot let it go, for it has become a part of me that will never fade away. Thus is my story; the part of the legend that few remember.


	2. The Beginning of Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything Zelda (obviously), so please don't hunt me down! Oo

**A/N: **Here goes, the revised version of Zelda's side of the story. For those of you who have read it before, I hope it's okay. For you newcomers, I apologize if the "OoT through Zelda's perspective" is a little overdone. I wanted to try it for myself, and here it is. The timeline of this story is going to coincide with that of my OoT novelization, so you can read that one as well and see the story unfold through both perspectives. I'm trying, I really am, so feel free to tell me how it sounds. Enough talking, read on!

* * *

I awoke with a start, gasping and clutching my blankets. I had had that horrible nightmare again. It had been going on for a few days now, but the only one I dared tell was Impa. Those dark clouds…they meant something. I hoped that the dream was not a prophecy, but there was something in the back of my mind that kept telling me that something wasn't right.

I looked out my window; another day had begun in Hyrule, and already I could hear the bustle of the town as vendors set up shop and early risers began their daily routine. Often I had wished that I could just live a normal life, if even for one day. I had spent my entire life within the castle walls and was missing out on the world. There was so much that I wanted to experience, so much I didn't know about the real world. I felt trapped.

I got out of bed and began putting on my favorite dress. It was light, simple in design, and perfect for the warmth of spring. I detested the stuffy royal clothing that I was usually required to wear; it left little room for me to breathe.

A knock at my door and Impa's form appeared in the entrance, tall and frightening to anyone save those who knew her. Her hard exterior concealed her true spirit, full of kindness and love. She had been a protector to the Royal Family for years and my caretaker for as long as I can remember. When my mother passed away those few years ago, Impa had sort of become my foster mother, and I loved her for it.

"Your father wishes for you to join him for breakfast," she paused, studying my face. "Have you been having that dream again?" Impa always had a strange way of knowing what was on my mind. I guess that was part of her Sheikah nature.

"Yes, Impa. I am afraid that it means something; Hyrule might be in trouble." Impa had never doubted the possibility of my dreams having a significant meaning—my own mother had prophetic visions in her lifetime, I had been told. She had foreseen her own death.

"Maybe you should tell your father."

"He wouldn't believe me." I finished dressing as Impa began to brush my golden hair. The Sheikah woman gave me a knowing look. "If the fate of Hyrule is hanging in the balance, don't you think it would be a good idea to let someone know?"

"I've told you,"

She finished with my hair and looked at me in the mirror. "Yes, but there is little that I can do. An old woman like me wouldn't be much help to Hyrule, now would I?"

I sighed. My father wasn't the easiest person to talk to, and ever since my mother passed away he had dismissed the idea that my dreams were prophetic. I guess it was because he didn't want to lose me the same way.

"I'll try, Impa. I promise." I gave her a slight smile. As I turned to leave I heard her whisper a prayer to the Goddesses. The last thing Hyrule needed was another war.

My footsteps echoed along the cold stone as I walked the long hallway to the dining room. Colorful banners that depicted the pride and triumphs of Hyrule adorned the familiar walls that had been home to me for my entire life. Bright and cheerful sunlight filtered through the open windows and lit up the grand corridor.

As I approached the dining room I overheard Father and his advisor Kaelin speaking of typical matters. Kaelin had been an advisor to the throne of Hyrule for quite some time, and had served the Royal Family well.

"Sire, the Zoras wish to send a representative at your convenience in order to discuss the matter of the water supply."

"Very well then. However, I am more concerned by the matter at hand. What of the situation with the Gerudo?"

I slowed my pace and quietly listened behind the wall. After the war that had torn Hyrule apart ended, the only group that hadn't made peace was the Gerudo. I had heard that they were a race of thieves from the desert, mostly women. They had but one male born to them who became their leader.

I heard Kaelin's voice again, "Well, sir, Lord Ganondorf has requested an audience with you. He desires to speak in detail about the peace treaty the Gerudo proposed last month." Something about that name grasped my heart in fear. I didn't trust him, even though I had never seen him.

My father sighed and I could tell he was thinking deeply. "Very well. Send word to Lord Ganondorf that he may be granted his request. For the sake of Hyrule I hope this works. This will be the final step in uniting Hyrule after the war." Kaelin nodded and began collecting his papers.

I moved into the doorway and cleared my throat to announce my presence. My father and Kaelin turned toward me as I walked into the room. "Ah, good morning Zelda. Kaelin and I were just going over some important matters. Have a seat, won't you?" I sat down opposite of Kaelin and he dipped his head to me. "I will take my leave now, sir. I shall send a messenger to relay your compliance to Lord Ganondorf." My father gave an approving look and turned back to me as Kaelin left the room. "Did you sleep well, Zelda?"

"Actually, there is something I'd like to talk to you about, Father," I paused as two servants brought plates of food to the table, bowed and walked away. Castle life was so predictable.

"What is it? Did you have a nightmare?" my father gave me a look of slight concern as he began with his breakfast. "Yes, actually. I fear that it is a bad omen." I looked up at him, half-fearing he would be angry with me. Instead he let out a small chuckle. "Zelda, I am sure that it is nothing to worry about. Nightmares come and go; they don't mean anything."

"Mother's dreams did," this time he gave me a displeased look. He studied me for a second, sighed, and then said, "Zelda, your mother was a rare person. Not many are able to predict the future as she could. It is unlikely that she gave that trait to you." We continued our meals in silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

My father was a kind man, but very headstrong at the same time. He and I hadn't had the best relationship, and rarely saw eye to eye. But after Mother died we became a little closer. Still, when he felt he was right about something it was difficult to change his mind. It was my mother's free spirit that I inherited, her sense of adventure that I possessed, and I think my father believed that it had somehow been the cause of her premature death. He would tell me that it wasn't proper for a princess and future ruler of Hyrule to have such wild ambitions.

What my father said next took me by surprise. "Why do you feel that your dream means something?" His eyes held a fleeting look of concern. I gave him a slightly confused look, and answered, "I am not sure, but I have a bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen to Hyrule."

"Zelda, Hyrule is in a state of peace now, and I highly doubt that anything will go wrong. You need not worry about such nonsense, daughter. I am sure your dreams are normal and will pass with time." it angered me how my own father couldn't, no, wouldn't believe what I had to say when the feelings I held were so strong. I didn't mean to yell, nor did I wish to be upset toward my father, but all of the worry for our people and the anger I felt had exploded in that one instant.

"You're wrong, Father! I know that something bad is coming! You are just too stuck in your world to notice anything else around you!"

Father glared at me then, and for a second I wished I had never brought up the subject. "Zelda, you are a child! You cannot possibly comprehend the matters of war and peace, and I will not allow such behavior from you!" I glared back, and all of a sudden I knew that this argument would go nowhere. Not taking my eyes from my father's, I quickly stood and marched heatedly from the room.

When I reached my bedroom I threw myself onto my bed and cried. Why didn't Father want to believe me? I just knew that nothing good would come of the meeting with the desert man, but what could I do if I couldn't even get my own father to understand me? I decided I needed to get away from the castle for a little while, and so I silently left my room and began to sneak downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I think that sounds a little better. I like it more now, and hopefully you will too. I didn't change it too much, just where I felt it needed it. Oh well. 


	3. A World Apart from My Own

**A/N:** Okay, this is the chapter that really needed changing. After playing OoT again, I felt that I could have made this chapter much better, so here it is. I changed the whole outlook of it, but for the better, I think. It matches the game more accurately. I know it is moving kind of slow now, but I have big ideas for the actual plot sequences. Once I get past this I think the story will come to me a little easier. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

I walked casually past the various servants and maids that were on duty in the castle and made my way to the gardens. Once there I ducked behind a few bushes and waited until a guard passed, then carefully climbed the thick vines that grew along the stone walls. Because I was so agile it was an easy task, and before anyone could take notice I was on the other side of the walls that had held me prisoner for my entire life.

I smiled to myself as I dusted off my dress—the simplest one I could find, at least. I wanted to blend in as best I could.

As I began to walk the path toward the town, I absorbed the sights and sounds around me. The laughter of children, the noisy townspeople, and barking dogs. My heart leapt with excitement as I quickened my pace.

When I reached the entrance, I stood in amazement at the wonders of the market. Brightly colored banners danced playfully in the light breeze, and fancy signs adorned the walls of the various shops. In the center stood a single fountain, its design simple yet beautiful.

I wandered around the market watching as the people went about their everyday lives. Vendors called out their wares as groups of buyers crowded around the stalls shouting various offers. Children around my age chased one another about as their parents watched in amusement. This was the life that they lived every day; a life that I am sure they took for granted quite often. I marveled at how different their world was from mine, how undemanding it was. I didn't want to go back to the complications of being a princess.

It was amazing at how such a normal day could fascinate me as much as it did. This part of my realm was like a treasure; a gem far greater than anything the treasury of Hyrule held. This is what Hyrule really was; the people that filled its borders were its soul, the very part that brought it to life each day. A certain feeling of happiness and pride flooded me then, a feeling that I had never experienced before. I knew from that moment on I would do my best to protect this wonderful land any way I could, no matter the circumstances. I would not let my dreams come true, no way.

A slight sparkle and a flash of green caught the corner of my eye then, interrupting my thoughts. I turned to see what it was, but found myself staring at an empty space. Shrugging it off, I let myself wander to each area of amusement but stayed my distance so as not to be recognized.

_Like they would notice me,_ I thought. Throughout my entire life I had only been outside of the castle walls on very rare occasions—the one that stands out in my memory was my mother's funeral, and that was years ago. It was unlikely that anyone remembered what I looked like, save those who passed through the castle every once in a while.

I nearly passed a set of short stairs until I remembered where they lead. I was making my way up the path towards the Temple of Time when my reflection in the pool of water nearby caught my eye. I looked at myself—hair the color of golden sun, and bright blue eyes full of determination and pride that stared back. This was me. This was the girl who would prevent Hyrule from falling into darkness; the one who would end another war before it even started.

If I only knew then how wrong I was.

My eyes studied the reflection only a moment longer until I continued toward the Temple. I glanced up in awe at the beautiful stone structure built in honor of our loving goddesses, and wondered how such a thing could have been created by human hands. It seemed this truly was the resting place of the Triforce of legend.

Cautiously I pushed open the heavy stone door and slid inside. Not the first time I had been there, but still I was amazed at how incredibly small the vastness of it made me feel. Tall marble pillars supported a roof that seemed to reach for the Goddesses themselves, creating an overwhelming feeling of wonder. I walked down the center of the plush red carpet that split the checkered floor in two, taking care to ease my footsteps so as not to disturb the other townsfolk that had come to pray.

Reaching the end of the path, I knelt down in front of the altar that was said to be able to hold the three powers of the universe. I clasped my hands and lowered my head in silent prayer; a plea to Din and her sisters to keep Hyrule safe from the trouble I knew was coming.

I was so deep in prayer that I did not hear the familiar footsteps of the person that came up behind me. I jumped as a hand touched my shoulder, and I turned only to find it belonged to Impa. She was not angry, rather her features were sympathetic to the feelings of worry I held. The Sheikah woman gave me a look and I smiled slightly, understanding that it was time I returned home. I stood and followed her out of the temple, back to the place I didn't want to go because no one wanted to believe me. Just a child, but I still had faith in my beliefs that I could prevent Hyrule from succumbing to the darkness once more. Just a child, but with a destiny greater than anyone could have predicted.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? I know it'smuch shorter than it was before, butI like it better because originally I didn't want to follow the manga; I'd rather go for accuracy with the game. I'll have a new chapter up shortly, and I'm sorry for such the long delay! 


End file.
